


Honeymoon Hijinks

by WhatICallSuchFun



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICallSuchFun/pseuds/WhatICallSuchFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While partaking in their honeymoon "shenanigans" Miranda and Gary get interrupted.</p>
<p>What? There’s a bloody bear outside? Get your paws off me mister!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely prompt that fit our favorite couple: Whilst away at a cabin, in the middle of a make out session, person A asks person B if they brought protection, where person B replies whilst looking around in a completely serious panic, “Why, are there bears or something!?”
> 
> Just a small ficlet to dip my toe into the Miranda fandom waters.

They were in a cabin, celebrating their honeymoon in what she thought of as the middle of nowhere, and Gary was hovering over her, nestled between her legs. He was peppering her up and down with tender kisses while the fireplace was crackling lightly in the background. They were strewn out in front of the warmth of the fire, lying across mounds of fluffy blankets and pillows, and Miranda had never been happier. 

This was her husband, and she was his wife! This was one of the many nights to come in which dos would become uno.

Despite the thrum of pleasure spreading through her and despite the heat of his kisses traveling further south, she had to draw herself back to reality. They did have to be sensible after all.

“Gary,” she cut herself off with a moan, he was biting along her thighs, teeth grazing some of her more sensitive spots, coaxing those lovely sounds out of her. His hand that wasn’t twined with her own was stroking her as gently as he could, teasing her all the more.

Come on Miranda, pull yourself together. “Gary. Do you, um, do you have any protection?”

She felt his ministrations slow, then come to a halt altogether. She lifted herself up slightly to see him resting on his elbows, cocky grin plastered on that stupid adorable face of his.

“Well I didn’t think we’d need it. I mean why, are there bears or something?”

Despite her initial reaction to lose it, she wanted to humor him, play along.

“Bears? What? There’s a bloody bear outside? Get your paws off me mister!” She feigned, frantic and terrified, swatting furiously at her husband.

She tried not to laugh. Honestly, she really did. But his deadpan expression and the seriousness in his voice broke any and all reserve she had and she flew into a fit of giggles. Her whole body was wracked with heaps of laughter and he couldn’t help but join in.

“You’ve got to admit that was good, wasn’t it?” 

She was able to nod through her laughter and she smacked him playfully on the arm.

He brought himself up to her and planted his lips on her own. She could feel him smiling wide into the kiss.

She went to deepen it, tongue running across his bottom lip, and that’s when she heard the rustling, the snap of branches breaking and the thumping sound of heavy footfalls.  
And this, this is exactly why Miranda never wanted to travel.

She pushed against his chest, breaking their contact. Their breathing was heavy and a look of confusion crossed his face, his brows drawn tightly together. 

“Miranda what’s wrong? No. No, no, no. It was just a joke, honest. Look, I’ve got some, they’re just” he mumbled out whilst fumbling around, trying to reach his previously discarded trousers.

“No!” She reached for him and drew him closer as the frequency of the footsteps increased.

“Gary, I really think there’s something out there.” 

One long look at his wife let him know that she was in no way joking.


End file.
